Hyndland and Whiteinch F.C.
Hyndland and Whiteinch F.C. are a Scottish football club based in the West End of Glasgow. As of Season 7 they had played in the Scottish Premier League for the previous four seasons, establishing them as one of the premier teams in Glasgow. Previously, the club had been known as Glasgow Athletic F.C and Glasgow Firefoxes F.C (in a sponsorship deal with Google and Firefox which saw both the team and stadium renamed) before adopting the present moniker prior to the final game of Season 4. The team is managed by Andrew Kane (AndyKane67), who is also manager of the Scottish senior national team. 'Club History' 'Season 2: The Early Days' H&W were formed in early August 2006 by a group of football fanatics wishing to see the City of Glasgow with a football team in the Scottish Football League to rival the likes of early powerhouses SugarKane F.C. and Outer Hebrides. The team was initially named Glasgow Athletic F.C., and with help from the council built the first incarnation of the Google/Firefox Arena - at the time named after the Scottish footballing legend Jimmy Johnstone. The team took the place of the bankrupt F.C.Obsession, and played their first game away to Iudecis (now Auld Army) on August 12th 2006. The squad that took to the field on that historic day was: Lipp; Rae, Mcpherson, Mcdonald (captain), Liston; Fletcher, Rhudamin, Mcdiarmid, Templeton, Lang; Wright. Although Iudecis scored first through Fiddler, Tormod Wright gained a point for Athletic nine minutes from time. However the initial side would not remain completely sacred and immune from change, as the heads at Athletic brought in no fewer than five new players in the first week. These players - Azir Susic, Junde Xiang, Veli Ergin, Loris Margiota and Harald Lauritsen - would go on to play an important part in the club's future. By the end of the season, Athletic were neither in any real danger from relegation nor realistic candidates for a late surge for promotion, and ultimately finished a respectable seventh in their first season. In the Scottish Cup, Athletic managed a run to the quarter-finals by beating FC aeslehc (now Sportin CLub Celtic) and Roda Fitlass away before narrowly falling at the hands of SPL outfit FK pale. 'Season 3: The Banner Year' 'Scottish Football League, First Division.01' At the start of season three, the squad had changed beyond all recognition. On the date known as the 'Historic Twelfth', nine players joined the club - these players being: Julio Gonzalez, Jordi Guzman, Paul Uta, Jack O'Ferry, Latif Demirman, Nico Van Meter, Jesper Munch, Josue Riba and Tommaso Censoplano. Only four days later, Athletic opened the season at home to AC Dynamo (now Cardenden United) with six of these players in the starting line-up and two more on the bench. Dynamo were comprehensively beaten by a Latif Demirman double, in a game which saw 21 year old Dutchman Van Meter earn the Man of the Match award. This game branded the upstart Athletic as one of the main contenders for the title. It also marked the start of a seven game unbeaten streak which was cruelly ended by top of the table Riccarton Rovers at home. Despite the slip up, Athletic failed to cave in and by the mid-season break sat in a promising third place. Although scoring little, the solid defence - marshalled by the iron duo of left-back Azir Susic and the increasingly popular figure of Junde Xiang in goal - had conceded only once by the break (in the loss to Riccarton). The Glasgow boys restarted the season as they meant to go on with a win away to Cardenden United. The side went from strength to strength and as main rivals Aberdeen All-Stars slipped up, Athletic capitalised, extending their grip to five points in Round 19. However, earlier contenders Sportin CLub Celtic inflicted Athletic's second defeat of the season at home. With these dropped points the gap between the All-Stars and Athletic was closed to four points heading into the penultimate round of the season, where Athletic were scheduled to play - as fate would have it - Aberdeen All-Stars. In the decider to see who would represent the First Division.01 in the SPL Promotion Play-off, Latif Demirman slotted home a penalty in the 22nd minute following a tackle by Anzoategui on Van Meter. Before half time Aberdeen equalised through Etcheverry, which guaranteed a nervy second half. Both teams were tentative, and Aberdeen failed to find a way past the Iron Curtain. At full-time, the small but loyal away contingent celebrated as Glasgow Athletic booked their place in the Promotion Play-off. As events turned out, Athletic's final day defeat to Deportivo Wanka and Aberdeen's win at Feckarse Industries narrowed the gap to a solitary point. Had both teams been equal on points, it would have been the All-Stars who would have won the place in the Promotion Play-Off to face Calton City Chefs. Prior to the play-off, the club underwent a massive transformation. Google and Firefox had been searching for an opportunity to follow Red Bull into the world of football ownership, and had plumped on the surprise package that was Glasgow Athletic. The club - following a vote at an EGM - approved the transaction. The ground was renamed the Google/Firefox Arena, and the club would take the name of Glasgow Firefoxes F.C. SPL Promotion Play-Off As the side with the better overall record Calton City Chefs were chosen as the hosts, and so on the 28th of April the newly-renamed Firefoxes headed for the Burger Bowl. The Firefoxes side on that day consisted of: Junde Xiang; Azir Susic (captain), Loris Margiota, Julio Gonzalez, Lee Rae; Matt Rhudamin, Josue Riba, Jordi Guzman, Jordan Fletcher, Nico Van Meter; Latif Demirman. Subs - Jack O'Ferry, Ross Mcdonald, Harald Lauritsen, Paul Uta. The match itself was a tense encounter, with Calton having the best early chances. Glasgow came into the game more, and this building pressure paid off in the 36th minute as Marin Munteanu brought down the excellent Latif Demirman in the box. Cool as ice, Demirman slotted home and drove the 500 strong away contingent into delirium. As it transpired, it was the only goal of the game, and at the final whistle the hardy band of Firefoxes fanatics invaded the field to embrace their heroes and celebrate promotion to the SPL in only their second season in existance. 'Scottish Cup' Like in their first season, Athletic were hoping to make some contribution to the Cup. They started with a 4-0 trouncing of JoMac United (now Cardenden Rovers) which saw benchwarmer Paul Uta hit a hat-trick. Ironically, the Third Round was to see them face Calton City Chefs - a team neither thought would face each other again that season. Like the later, more famous encounter, it was a tense game which was eventually settled on penalties after a goalless draw at the Jimmy Johnstone Memorial Stadium. Having matched their previous feat, Athletic were drawn to face the previous season's First Division.01 champs Torpedo Wicklow away in the Quarter Finals. The Iron Curtain once again did themselves proud as they took the SPL side all the way to penalties. Unfortunately for the underdogs, they could not repeat their heroics from the earlier round and bowed out to a 4-2 shootout defeat. 'Scottish Youth League, First Division.01' The club was also greeted with success in the youth league. The young Athletic completed the season unbeaten, pipping Riccarton Rovers to the title. The young class of S3/S4 has been renowned as one of the best sides the club has ever produced, with several names now pushing for the first team including Gowan Smith - only 15 and first choice striker for the youths that season. The first-team squad that year consisted of: Henry (captain); Ewart, Mcconnell, Mackenzie, Broomfield; Cameron, Henderson, J Anderson, A Anderson, Robison; Smith Category:Football Clubs